


Rooftop

by MissTeaVee



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: Tumblr import. Shameless sticky porn





	Rooftop

Perceptor panted, squirming against Drift’s powerful arms around him, not trying to escape, simply trying to encourage touch, to make Drift stop those maddening featherly caresses and take him. One of Drift’s arms was looped over his left, holding his thigh tightly and pinning the arm at his side.

 

“Drift, we’re on the roof.” Perceptor protested vaugly.

“Better be quiet then.” The swordsmech replied with a little grin, fingers of his right hand trailing down Perceptor’s abdomen, pausing to tweak at a coolant hose before caressing the red mech’s interface hatch insistently. Perceptor twitched, knowing he should discourage this kind of behaviour, but preffering to not, arching against that cunning hand with a gasp.

That hand snapped open Perceptor’s interface hatch, and slowly circled the valve cover as Drift revved his engine against Perceptor’s back, making the former scientist moan, hips rolling slowly. Purring, the swordsmech traced Perceptor’s throat with his glossa, left arm tightening, hand trying to draw Perceptor’s thigh outwards. Obediently, Perceptor shifted, his valve clicking open, glancing downwards to watch Drift slide his first finger into the sniper’s valve.

Perceptor groaned, his valve’s calipers cycling down over Drift’s finger, the Swordsmech holding perfectly still, the hand on Perceptor’s thigh keeping him from rocking downwards. Sighing, the Sword'smech turned his head, watching Perceptor’s face as the sniper’s knees buckled, Drift’s hand on his thigh and the Sword’s mech’s strong frame behind him the only things keeping him upright.

Drift nipped at an edge on Perceptor’s helm, starting to slowly thrust his fingers into his willing captive, making Perceptor arch and moan. Drift rested his head on Perceptor’s shoulder, leaning in and kissing his neck, slowing the thrusts of his finger and teasing another around the rim of the valve, rotating his hand slowly. “Should I?”

“Yes.” Perceptor managed, and Drift’s optics darkened lustfully in response, sliding the second finger into Perceptor, who panted, arching back to press against Drift, letting Drift lift his leg a little more. Perceptor’s optics offlined and he bucked as Drift thrust his fingers sharply, crooking them slightly and turning them, tormenting the nodes of his valve. “D-Drift!”

“Shhh, on the roof remember?” Drift teased, his voice low and aroused, darkened optics watching the way Perceptor’s lips parted in little gasps and moans. He grinned as Perceptor’s hips snapped, the sniper biting down a cry as he overloaded, pressing flush against Drift. Grinning, Drift stilled his fingers, nuzzling Perceptor’s neck.

Perceptor let his head fall back against Drift’s shoulder, vents heaving as Drift pulling his fingers out of his valve and moved as if to grip the hand to Perceptor’s thigh. The sniper stopped him, grabbing the wrist and bringing the fingers, covered in Perceptor’s own lubricants, to his mouth. He traced just the forefinger with his glossa, and was pleased to see Drift flushing, watching the motion. Gently, Perceptor let his hand slide down Drift’s forearm as the Swordsmech started lightly touching and teasing his mouth, even as his interface plating clicked open and his spike extended.

Unconciously, Perceptor gripped at Drifts arm as the frontliner pressed his spike into Perceptor’s overload-heated valve, hissing at the welcoming clench of callipers, fluttering to adjust after the smaller fingers. Drift bit at Perceptor’s throat, hips twitching, before slowly starting to move, tilting his head to watch Perceptor lick his fingers, to see the way his optics flickered with each rolling thrust of his hips.

Leaning back, the sniper flicked his gaze to Drift’s face, watching Drift watch him as their bodies undulated together, sharp little sounds escaping them with each motion. Drift licked up the length of Perceptor’s neck as he gripped a hip, forcing Perceptor to still as he rolled his spike in the sniper’s valve.

Perceptor keened, quivering as Drift forced him to overload slowly, drawing the pleasure out, the swordsmech’s denta sinking into Perceptor’s throat again as he resisted the urge to cry out, the sound vibrating against Perceptor’s neck instead. Perceptor arched outward when Drift’s spike jumped in his valve, filling it with liquid heat, Drift’s arm around him the only thing keeping him in place. “Drift!”

Drift panted in his audial, grinding their frames together eagerly, pulling Perceptor back against him and resting his chin on the sniper’s shoulder, sated.

Perceptor let his knees buckle, pulling them both down onto the gritty roof, and Drift pulled out, letting Perceptor roll over, so they could press their hands together; fingers entwined, at peace for just a moment.

 


End file.
